All At Once My World Collides
by LouderThanThunder
Summary: Seth never wanted to imprint, and now he's stuck with a girl he wishes he could hate, who happens to hate him. To make matters worse, she's Collin's sister who's never around. Will their lives collide and come together, or collapse? SethXOC, usual couples
1. Heart of Gold vs Heart of Coal

**Heart of Gold vs. Heart of Coal**

Last time I checked, life was all about choices, but this was something I apparently had no choice over.

I, Seth Clearwater, had imprinted on a girl I couldn't impress who wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. And the worst part of it was, I hated girls like her. She was rude and nasty to everyone, but of course I couldn't control the draw I had to her. I loved her no matter how horribly she treated me.

She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, and she knew it. She flaunted it like there was nothing to it. She was a home wrecker, a gold digger, and worst of all, she was cold hearted. I don't think she had ever learned how to love anyone.

She couldn't completely resist me either, and of course she had no idea why, but she tried her hardest to keep herself away from me. It would be easy enough, she was going back home in two weeks. If she had her way, she'd never have to see me again. Little did she know - I couldn't let her have her way. If I could control it, I would have never imprinted on her.

Some guys had all the luck. Jake had Nessie, she was a total sweetheart, half vamp or not, and she treated him right. She loved him back without any negative feelings towards him. Quil had his Claire, and even though she wasn't grown enough yet to have romantic feelings towards him as she was only 10, she was a beautiful person and she could never hate him.

Katrina on the other hand was an absolute nightmare. She was vicious and she tried her hardest to hate me with everything she had. She was only seventeen, and I wondered what could have possibly happened in her life to make her so evil so early on. I'd figure out what made her tick soon enough, but for now I tried to keep my distance because that was what she wanted, and though I hated to admit it, I would do anything for her.

"SETH, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED, _NOW_!" My sister Leah growled in my face as she tried to drag me out of bed. "We were supposed to be at the bloodsucker residence half an hour ago."

I groaned and tried to bury my face in my pillow. "You don't really care, Leah. Go without me, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Whatever." She huffed and stormed out of my bedroom. I really wished she would just find her imprint already so she could stop trying to make my life a living hell.

I rolled out of my bed and dragged myself down the stairs, grabbing my keys off the counter and not even bothering to put shoes on my feet. I didn't feel like phasing and listening to Leah bitch at me.

I arrived at the Cullen's five minutes later, knowing I was going to hear it from Jake. I noticed Collin's car in the driveway. '_That's weird; Collin doesn't usually stop by randomly.'_ I ignored it and walked in the door.

"Nice of you to show, Seth. Sleep alright?" Jake looked up from the TV. Maybe I wasn't in so much trouble.

"Yeah, sorry man. Leah didn't bother to wake me up until we were already late." Leah growled in response from the kitchen, where she was somewhat away from the stench, but I had no desire to listen. "Why's Collin's car here?"

Edward spoke from his spot on the piano bench. "He's hiding from his sister. She just got here today and he hates being around her. He's hoping she doesn't get the chance to meet any of us and scar us permanently."

I laughed at his description. "She can't be _that_ bad."

Collin appeared with half of a sandwich hanging out of his mouth. He swallowed noisily. "Trust me, dude. She's horrible. Her own family can't even stand her, that's why she doesn't live with us."

I shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Bella, who looked up at me and smiled. "She's pretty though, want to see her?"

"Uh, sure?" I responded, and Nessie walked over to me, placing her hand on my cheek. A picture appeared of a gorgeous girl with long, dark hair and deep brown eyes exiting her car. Immediately, everything around me changed. Everything gravitated towards her.

Edward gasped. "Seth? You didn't really… You couldn't have…"

"Couldn't have what? Seth, what…" Jake was utterly confused, and Jasper cut in to explain.

"He imprinted." He said simply, and everyone's jaw dropped.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER?!" Collin yelled, dropping his plate of food on the floor. "Dude, she doesn't even _have_ a heart. How is that possible?!"

"A heart of gold versus a heart of coal." Bella murmured. "How did he imprint through something Renessme showed him, though? It's not like he actually saw her."

"I guess the pull is strong enough." Edward shrugged, "I don't really understand it either."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I cut in, "I never wanted to imprint, and if she's really as horrible as you say she is… why me?" I groaned. I really didn't want the pull of an imprint. I didn't want my fate decided for me, because it wasn't something I believed in. I believed in creating my own fate, and obviously, I couldn't.

"I guess I can't spare you from meeting her then." Collin sighed. "C'mon, bro. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

We drove to Collin's house in silence. To be quite honest, I was furious. I didn't want this for myself. I knew that Quil and Jake had their lives set for them the day they imprinted, but I didn't want to be that way. I wanted to be able to decide for myself who I loved and who I would spend the rest of my life with.

Collin pulled into the gravel driveway and parked next to a small, baby blue two door which I assumed was his sisters, and I realized I didn't even know her name.

"I'm in love with her and I don't even know her name." I grumbled.

"It's Katrina, she goes by Kat though." Collin got the hint, "I don't know how you're gonna handle this, man, and I know you don't either. I'm here for you though. She might rip your head off."

I sighed, and followed him to the door. We walked into the tiny living room, and realized it was empty. "Mom? Kat? Anybody home?"

"Mom isn't here, moron." I heard her voice from the top of the staircase, "And I obviously am. What do you want?"

Collin rolled his eyes. "Come here, Katrina. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Honestly, Collin, I really feel no need to meet any of your loser friends." She said sharply as she descended the staircase. I saw her face and I immediately felt the pull again.

That's when I knew that this was my destiny, and there was no way I could control it.


	2. Bullet In My Head, Please

**Disclaimer, cause I forgot to put one on the first chapter – Katrina's mine, the rest belong to S.M.**

**Reviews please? (:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Would Someone Please Put A Bullet in My Head?**

"_Honestly, Collin, I really feel no need to meet any of your loser friends." She said sharply as she descended the staircase. I saw her face and I immediately felt the pull again._

_That's when I knew that this was my destiny, and there was no way I could control it._

**XXXXXXX**

"Hi." I smiled at her, I couldn't resist.

"Why are you all so abnormally _huge_ around here? And why are you staring at me like an idiot?" Collin was right about one thing, she was a bitch.

I smirked. "Someone's a little grumpy, eh? I'm sorry; I should introduce myself before I stare. I'm Seth Clearwater." I stuck my hand out for her to shake, knowing somehow that it was a wasted effort.

"And I don't care." Katrina smirked back at me, and walked into the kitchen.

"You have no idea how bad I feel for you, dude. I would kill myself right now if I were you." Collin pat me on the back.

I knew exactly what he meant. I really wished this hadn't happened this way. Would someone please put a bullet in my head right now? I couldn't hate her, but I wished I could. I wanted to hate her with everything I had, but I wasn't capable. I looked at him, the expression on my face pathetic, I'm sure. He understood that I wanted to leave so badly, but I wanted to stay just as much.

"Kat, we're leaving. I'm bringing you to meet the pa- guys later, so try to make yourself a little less cold in the next few hours." Collin called to her in the kitchen.

"Nice save." I whispered.

"Screw off, Collin." She growled. "I'd say it was nice to meet you Seth, but I won't lie to you like that." As ridiculous as it seemed, her words actually stung a little.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I shot back as I walked out the door.

I was so torn. I wanted to go home and crawl into bed, and yet I wanted to walk back into Collin's house and proclaim my love to her. I felt like an idiot.

I folded my arms and sank into the passenger seat as Collin drove back to the Cullen's. I was thinking about Katrina, because there was just no mercy. God, she was so damn beautiful, and I couldn't help but think that she'd eventually be mine and I'd be able to hold her and comfort her, and maybe she would soften up a little, but I highly doubted it.

"You didn't want to go home, right?" Collin asked, "I'd understand if you did but I figured…"

"No, I'll just sulk if I'm there alone. I want to talk to Jake anyway." I sighed.

Collin nodded and kept driving. By the time he reached the beginning of the long, winding driveway, I was thinking of what I wanted to ask Jake. I wanted to know if it ever stopped hurting when you were away from your imprint, and if there was any way to avoid it, if there were some possible way for me to fall out of love with her. I would do just about anything for that.

When we arrived, Jake and Nessie were sitting on the porch with Edward and Jasper, who sensed my feelings immediately and tried to cheer me up.

"Don't Jazz, I'm fine." I protested. _'Even though I hate the girl I love'_, I thought afterwards.

"We're here for you, Seth." Edward responded to my thoughts.

I nodded. _'Thanks Edward. Do you mind if I talk to Jake alone?'_

"Nessie, Jazz, Collin, let's go inside and see if we can find a movie to watch." Edward made the lame excuse, then laughed at my insult.

They all got the hint and followed him inside. I sat on the bench next to Jake.

"What's up kid?" He asked, "You look so down. I don't think I've ever seen you so angsty."

I sighed. "I don't know, Jake. I want to hate her so bad, but at the same time I just want to hold her and tell her I love her. She's so horrible though. You know I never agree with Collin, but she's so coldhearted it's insane. I thought she was going to punch me in the face."

"I would have killed to see that." Jake laughed, "But seriously, kid, I can't say I know how you feel because Nessie has never been like that. She's always wanted me around. I do know this though – everything happens for a reason."

I rolled my eyes at him. He knew I didn't believe that crap. "I just wish I could love someone else."

"I know, Seth. Life sucks sometimes, ya know?"

"Jake, what was it like for you when you saw Nessie?" I probably could have guessed the answer, but I wanted to know anyway.

He laughed, "It was unreal. Everything stopped, and it was like everything that had ever happened in my life to make me miserable just disappeared. Everything fell into place, and I knew that wherever she was was where I belonged. I knew she was my forever."

I sighed, "Why isn't it like that for me? I don't know if she'll be my forever. It hurts so bad right now to be away from her."

"I think we should go find out if she'll be your forever. Let's go ask Alice if she can see her future. If she can't, you'll know she's yours."

"And if she can?" I asked, but he knew I didn't need the answer.

"C'mon." He waved for me to follow him as he got up and walked into the house.

"Shorty? You here?" Jake called for her as he casually walked through the door. Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust, and walked into the other room, but we both ignored her for once.

"Right here. What can I do for you?" Alice appeared out of almost thin air, making me jump. Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"I want to know if you can see Katrina's future. I'm trying to figure out whether or not she'll be mine eventually." I explained to Alice.

"Seth," She said consolingly, "You know I can't see things unless the person is decided on it."

"Please, Alice." I begged, "Just try, for me?" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Fine, fine." She sighed. Her eyes went blank as she searched for Katrina's future, and I waited impatiently, rocking back and forth on my heels. Finally, she spoke. "I can't see anything, but only because I haven't met her yet. Sorry, Seth. Everything's fuzzy."

I sighed in defeat, "S'okay, not your fault."

She wrapped me in a hug, her head only coming up to underneath my ribs. "We'll help you figure this out, though. You're part of this family now."

I nodded, and I knew she was telling the truth. Ever since the separation of the packs 8 years ago, Jake and I had become a part of the Cullen's every day life. We were always here, even though Jake had more reason than I did with Nessie being his imprint and all. It went against my nature, but I loved being around them.

I plopped down on the couch next to Esme, who put her arm around my shoulders consolingly. I sat for a few moments staring at the ceiling, and then tried to suppress a yawn.

Esme laughed at my failed attempt. "Why don't you get some sleep, Seth? I think we can all understand how mentally exhausted you must be right now."

I shrugged, and about a minute later fell into sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Katrina's POV **

I had been sitting in my room for the past two hours wondering why I was so drawn to Seth. He wasn't my type at all. I went for boys who had money, fashion sense, and were easily played. Seth obviously didn't have money, or fashion sense, but he might be easy to screw over.

I knew I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards him, but that's just how I am. I don't want to be known as a sweet girl, because I'm afraid I'll get my heartbroken. It happened once before, and I'll never let it happen again. That's why I have this tough exterior – it makes it easier not to get attached.

That's why I was so against falling for him. Sure, he looked sweet and caring, but that meant that there might be some kind of attachment, and that was something I couldn't deal with. To make a long story short, I was afraid of commitment. It's not like I didn't have reason to be, it just wasn't something I chose to share with the world.

I should have a choice in the matter, and my choice is to be as cruel to him as I can manage. Maybe he'll get the point and stay away, and then I can get over it.

I groaned and got up off my bed. Collin would be here sometime soon with all of his friends, and I really needed a hot shower. _'Can't have Seth thinking I have bad hygiene.' _ I thought, and I chided myself immediately for thinking so.

I couldn't fall for him. It wasn't smart, and I had to keep myself from getting comfortable. This was a challenge I had to be up for, and I told myself it was for his own good.


	3. Just Because I Dont Watch Food Network

I know my chapters seem short but when I wrote them all together, it looked stupid.

Disclaimer – blah blah blah, they're not mine ):

_I couldn't fall for him. It wasn't smart, and I had to keep myself from getting comfortable. This was a challenge I had to be up for, and I told myself it was for his own good._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just Because I Don't Watch Food Network…

Seth's POV

I woke up confused, due to the fact that I had somehow ended up on the Cullen's living room floor, and there were people talking all around me. I didn't find it rude though, they all knew I was a heavy sleeper and I wouldn't be bothered by it.

I thought by sleeping I could escape Katrina and the reality of my imprint – I was wrong.

I dreamt of her and how our life could play itself out. We'd live on the rez, have little puppies, and continue the lineage just like that. It would be a simple life, but it'd be filled with people I loved. I realized when I woke up how sappy it all seemed.

I also realized that none of this would happen if Katrina couldn't open her eyes and see that I was exactly everything she could ever want or need. It had only been a day, but I only had two weeks until she went back to live with her aunt and uncle in L.A, something that had slipped Collin's mind until we got back to the Cullen's.

I needed to stop thinking about it before I went insane, but the truth of the matter was, I was running out of time.

I walked into the kitchen to see why everyone was talking so loudly, and saw something that was slightly out of the norm.

Everyone was covered head to toe in flour. If my eyes weren't so good I wasn't sure I would be able to distinguish one member of my family from another, except for Leah and Rosalie, whose expressions were so fierce, they almost scared me.

I tried to stifle a laugh, but it was no good. I cracked up, and Emmett joined in. "I _told_ you guys it was funny." He defended himself. I guessed that it was his fault everyone looked like they'd just fallen into a snowbank.

"Seth only thinks its funny because he's a _child_, and this was a very childish thing to do, Emmett." Rosalie snarled.

"Calm down, Rose. Emmett was trying to make something to cheer Seth up, and obviously you have no idea what compassion is." Edward defended his brother, and Rosalie rolled her eyes and stormed up to her bedroom, leaving a trail of white behind her.

"Cheer me up?" I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

He nodded, "He wanted to bake you a cake, because he couldn't think of anything better, and well… you can see that Emmett clearly has no idea how to handle a kitchen."

We all laughed and Emmett jumped in to defend himself. "HEY! In my defense, Edward can only cook because he's _lame_. Just because I don't spend my time watching food network while I could be getting ---"

He had almost finished his sentence when Bella's hand clamped over his mouth. "We had a _deal, _Emmett. Keep. Your. Mouth. _Shut._" She growled at him.

When she finally let go, he apologized. "Sorry, little sis. It slipped." He shrugged and went back to baking the, err… "cake". I tried to tell him he didn't need to, but he insisted and so I shrugged it off and let him keep attempting to burn the house down. I was surprised Esme hadn't stopped him yet.

A few minutes later, Collin walked in and told Jake, Nessie and I that we needed to go. The rest of the pack was on their way over to his house to meet Katrina. I sucked in a deep breath and followed them out the door, after a few words of encouragement from Edward, Alice and Bella. Emmett was too distracted trying to figure out how to work the oven.

We arrived at Collin's house, and Jake basically had to pull me out of the car. Obviously, I wasn't really sure whether or not I could deal with seeing Katrina at the moment. But when I thought about it, when the pack met her, they might be able to give me advice on where to go from here. Things couldn't get any worse… right?

Sam and Emily were already waiting in the driveway, and Jared drove up right behind us, Embry, Quil and Claire piling out of the backseat. Jared walked to Kim's door an opened it for her. Normally, I would gag at seeing this, but now I understood.

We all went inside, figuring we could wait for Brady and Leah to arrive while everyone else was introduced to Katrina. Obviously, she wasn't ready for what she saw. She had been sitting at the table, texting someone on her cell. Both it and her jaw seemed to drop to the table.

"Oh. My. God. You _are_ all gigantic!" She shrieked, "There's gotta be something in the water around here." Her eyes grazed over each and every one of my brothers, taking in their size.

Jake grumbled under his breath, "Well Collin, I see what you mean."

Emily elbowed him in the gut, which probably hurt her more than him. "Hi, Katrina. My name is Emily, I'm Sam's girlfriend." She pointed to Sam, who was directly behind her.

Everyone went on to introduce themselves, going down in a line, and Katrina only nodded, disinterested.

I waved when she looked at me, only to receive an eyeroll and a scoff. I guess it was better than being ignored.

"So, Katrina," Emily started, "What brings you back to La Push?"

"It's Kat," Katrina grumbled, "And my aunt and uncle are on vacation in Hawaii. They thought it was a good time for me to come spend time with my mom, and Collin.

Emily nodded, mouthing an "Okay then…"and turned to glance at Collin questioningly.

We all sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Collin decided he was taking control of my future. "Seth, why don't you take Kat around the rez, show her First Beach and everything?"

"Uh… sure?" I glared in his direction at the same time his sister did. She wasn't going to refuse though, it was either come with me or stay around with the large group of giants.

He tossed me his keys and winked at me in encouragement. I growled, and didn't even have to speak the threat that was running through my mind. The pack laughed and I stomped out the door.

Katrina was already in the passenger seat of Collin's car, arms folded across her chest and a deadly look on her face.

I took a deep breath, and continued towards the drivers seat. I backed out of the driveway and started driving towards the center of town, which would take two minutes tops.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked her, trying to keep my tone light.

"Where do I have the best chance of walking away from you?" She shot back with a glare.

"Honestly, nowhere. But I'll show you a spot we hang out at a lot." I countered.

She exhaled loudly, and I was pretty sure that was supposed to mean something along the lines of "whatever".

I drove a few miles past town, out to the cliff, and parked across the street. I got out of the car and gestured for her to follow me.

"This," I said as I walked over to the edge, far enough so that she couldn't push me, "Is the main source of fun for us."

"A cliff?" She looked at me like I was mentally challenged.

"Yeah," I explained, "We cliff dive a lot. It's the only close to dangerous thing to do here." _Except for kill vampires._ I thought to myself.

Her face lit up for a second, and I thought maybe I had knocked a little bit of the chip off of her shoulder, but she composed herself just as fast. "Maybe I'll try it some time."

I sat with my feet hanging over the edge of the cliff for a few minutes, and she sat down about three feet away, staring off at the water.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her.

"Kat, look, there's a reason Collin sent me out here with you." I started. This was it. No backing out now.

"And that would be?" She asked when I didn't continue.

"It's because I'm, well see… I…" Of course Seth, back out and ruin everything, "I'm the most fun to be around."

"Right…" She nodded and gave me a confused look, then shook her head and continued looking over the edge of the cliff.

'_UGH, I suck. Do I HAVE to ruin everything for myself?'_ I thought.

I got up and started to walk back to the car. "We should go, dinner'll be ready soon."

She didn't answer, ignoring the hand I offered her, and got up from her spot on the edge. She walked ahead of me towards the car without saying a word, and I could tell I had gotten virtually nowhere.

Life sucks, I should probably just get over it and ignore my feelings. Yeah right, as if that could ever happen. I could only be so god damn lucky.

I looked up to the sky and mumbled to my ancestors, "Thanks for this. Really, I appreciate it. Could you have picked a more horrible girl for me?"


	4. Oversized Puppy

**Sorry I took so long for this chapter, and it probably sucks. I've had an overload of school work lately. Reviews, please!**

**& no, I don't own 99% of these characters ):**

_I looked up to the sky and mumbled to my ancestors, "Thanks for this. Really, I appreciate it. Could you have picked a more horrible girl for me?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oversized Puppy**

Seth's POV

After I composed myself and stopped blaming my ancestors for my suffering, I got in the car and went to take Kat back to Collin's house, only to find out when we got there that we were supposed to meet them all at first beach.

This could only mean one thing - we were having a bonfire. Billy would tell us all the legends that came from the beginning of our tribe, one of which was about vampires and werewolves.

I didn't know whether or not it would be a better idea to tell Kat about the imprint before or after she heard it. Either way, I expected that she'd be freaked out. It's not every day that you find out that the boy who loves you, even though you don't want him to, can't control it because of the fact that he can morph into a wolf whenever he wants.

If there were any way of getting around telling her myself, I would find it in a heart beat. Unfortunately, I would seem like the biggest wimp ever if I couldn't handle doing it on my own. I was going to have to man up and get it over with.

We arrived at first beach and everyone was already there. The fire had been started and Emily was cooking with Nessie and Kim, while Sam tended to the fire, and everyone else was swimming.

It was almost dark and I didn't have much time. I had to talk to everyone else and see what I should do.

I dragged Collin over to the edge of the water with me, and Jake, Quil, and Embry instinctively followed behind him.

"You had to pick tonight for a bonfire?" I groaned, "Now I _have_ to tell her. I was hoping I could keep her out of the loop a little longer."

"That was sort of the point, Seth. You _can't_ put it off any longer." Jake explained, "If she goes home not knowing she's your imprint, it'll hurt so bad you won't be able to stand it. Then what're we supposed to do with you?"

I groaned again, "Can't you just let me be miserable if I wanna?! I can't do this, guys."

I expected some reassuring words, but instead I received a smack in the back of my head from Leah, who had shown up out of nowhere. "What the hell was that for?!" I whipped my head around to stare her down.

"It's not that hard, Seth. Stop being such a baby and get it over with." She looked at me menacingly.

"Whatever, I'll do it. Can you guys stop hounding me now?" I huffed.

"Ha, _hounding._ Get it? Cause you know – " Embry cracked up at my unintended pun, and received a bunch of glares in return.

Jake reached over to pat me on the back, and I solemnly walked back to where Kat was sitting with the other imprints.

"K-Kat," I stuttered, "I need to talk to you. Right now."

She turned her head slowly to face me, then surprisingly, nodded and stuck out her hand for me to help her up.

We walked side by side down the shoreline in silence, neither of us looking at the other, until she spoke up.

"Seth," She put out her arm in front of me to keep me from walking further, "You said you needed to talk to me, so just get it out already."

I sighed and looked off into the horizon, not wanting to meet her gaze. "Kat, I- You just - "I tried to find the right words, "You need to know that everything you're going to hear tonight is the truth. The stories, they sound like stuff you only read in fantasy books but it's true. I really wish it wasn't but it is."

"_What _is true Seth?" She looked at me, confused. "I'm not getting why this is so important."

A million things ran through my head at once, and I finally figured that the only way to explain was to show her. I knew she would most likely run away screaming in terror, but I didn't know how else to do it.

I sighed and pulled my shirt off. "Turn around for a sec."

She raised her eyebrow, but obeyed anyway.

I quickly removed my shorts and backed away from her, making sure I didn't hit her while I phased. I walked up behind her and nudged her with my muzzle.

She turned around and her eyes widened in shock. She instinctively took a few steps back and caught her breath. I sat down on the cool sand, trying to make myself look less intimidating.

"_Seth?_" She breathed, "You, you're - you're a wolf?!"

I nodded and bowed my head in shame. She hated what I was, she was absolutely disgusted.

What she did next was something I wasn't prepared for at all. She burst out laughing, and when she finally righted herself, sat down next to me.

She held her hand above my head, asking for permission to pet me I assumed. I nodded again, and she ran her fingers through my fur.

"This is crazy." She giggled to herself, "You're an oversized puppy."

I stuck my tongue out at her, and she giggled again. God, I loved that sound.

I nodded forward, gesturing for her to turn around so I could turn back into a human. A human who needed to tell her of the irrevocable, infinite love I had for her.

She got what I was trying to say and once again turned around, her long hair moving with the wind. She was still giggling lightly to herself.

I pulled my clothes back on quickly, and called to her to tell her it was alright to turn around again.

"I didn't expect you to react like that." I stared into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

She shrugged, "I thought I was drugged, to be honest. I guess I get what you mean now, about the stories."

I nodded, "There's one more thing though. Before you make a judgment, I need you to realize it's something I can't control at all."

She just looked at me, telling me with her eyes to keep explaining.

"Kat- Katrina," I started, looking away from her again, "You're my imprint."

"Your _what_?" She questioned, pulling my face back to look at her.

"My imprint. My soul mate. My forever. I'm your protector, I'm supposed to be your everything. Basically, we were made for each other. Everything in my life now gravitates to you, and it should work the same way with how you feel. Whether either of us likes it or not," I sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that night, "I love you more than anything."

She was silent for much too long, and I realized she was crying. I knew she didn't want me, even though it should have been her instinct to love me just the same as I loved her.

"Kat, I'm sorry. I wish I could control it." I rubbed her shoulder, trying to keep the tears from falling, "I'm so sorry."

She sniffled, "You really couldn't have picked a worse time for this. I'm only crying because I don't want to hurt you."

"What?" I didn't understand what she meant by hurting me.

She pushed herself away from me, and off the ground. "I have to go. I need to get out of here."

"Kat, WAIT!" I called after her, but I knew it was no use. She was off and running and she wouldn't come back if she could help it.

**Katrina's POV**

Imprint. I was his imprint. I was supposed to be forever his and love him back equally. I sort of understood now why I was so attracted to him, even though it went against everything I had planned for myself.

I couldn't tie myself to him. Not yet. I was still too much of the person I had left behind in L.A. I was a coldhearted bitch, and he didn't need that.

I was trying to change, and I knew I had to. It was going to take quite a while, and I still had business to attend to with my old personality.

I needed to save the both of us while there was still something left to save.


	5. Do You Have Scientific Proof?

**I'm gonna warn you all now that the next couple of chapters will probably be angsty. I'm currently heartbroken and this is my outlet.**

**And Kat acts the way she does because she doesn't trust herself not to hurt Seth. She's a heartbreaker and she knows it, but I'm only telling you that because I was asked .**

**I don't own them and I wish I did, blah blah blah**

_I needed to save the both of us while there was still something left to save._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Seth's POV

She was gone. Two lines were all it took, and she was out of my life. I probably wouldn't have been so upset if I knew _why_, but I honestly had no idea.

All I knew was that I told her she was my forever – which I will admit, does sound a little scary – and then she all but ran screaming. Was it really that scary to have a commitment to me? What had I ever done to deserve this?

I sat on the edge of the water for what felt like hours until Leah came over and sat down next to me.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Seth. This is my fault."

I slowly angled my head to look at her, the expression on my face obviously questioning her sanity. The words "Leah" and "sorry" didn't exactly belong anywhere near each other. She wasn't one to apologize.

"Seth, come on. She'll come back around. She has to." She tried to console me.

"You don't know that, Leah." I scowled, "You have no idea what this feels like, so don't pretend to understand. It isn't just in my head. It's physical. I _need_ her."

She recoiled from the harshness of my words, but at that moment I couldn't have cared less. I would apologize later.

I lifted myself up off the sand, and stormed over to where Collin and Jake were sitting by the fire. "Where did she go?" I questioned, wanting to run off as fast as possible.

"Back to my house, she said something about packing but I thought she was just being overdramatic." Collin explained why he didn't chase after her.

I nodded, and then ran off. I had to catch her before she left me in the dust. There had to be some way to work this out.

I phased as soon as I hit the forest, realizing that I had no extra clothes with me right afterwards.

I arrived at Collin's house and stood outside the front window whining. It was a lost cause – she would just ignore me anyway.

I phased back and walked into the living room, sprinting to Collin's room to grab a pair of shorts to borrow before she saw me naked. As soon as I was dressed, I took the stairs to her bedroom.

"Kat, please," I begged as I climbed the stairs one by one, "You have to understand. I know how ridiculous this is and I know that it sounds like too much to handle but –"

"Seth," She sighed, and then her eyes turned cold, "I don't want you. I don't want this. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of this godforsaken hick town for the rest of my life. You're not the type of guy I date."

She shocked me for a second, but I composed myself as fast as I could, "I don't believe you. There is no way you don't feel something towards me, Kat. It's physically impossible."

"Do you have scientific proof, Seth? Do you really know everything?" She shot back, getting catty again.

"Kat, listen to me. This is what you deserve. This is everything you could ever possibly need. Why can't you see that?" I argued with her.

"I don't want to hurt you! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" She shouted, getting fed up with me. "I'm going home. I'll never come back. I'll be out of your life for good."

I sighed and shook my head at her, "No, Kat. You won't. You're a part of my life now, whether you want to be or not. I'm going to gravitate towards you forever. And you can leave, but you'll see – it will hurt like nothing you've ever felt before."

She stared me down, and I knew that if looks could kill, I would be a dead man.

I looked down at my feet, hoping she would stop giving me the eye. Instead, she started to cry for the second time that day.

Sometimes, I really wanted to stab myself in the face.

"Kat, no." I made my way over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. " I really wish you'd stop crying over me. I'm really not that special."

"I'm not crying over _you_." She snapped, yet again, "I'm crying over what I'm putting you through."

She talked in more circles than I was capable of keeping up with. Why were girls so hard to read?

"What exactly are you putting me through besides making me listen to you cry? I haven't experienced any major malfunctions in this yet." I tried to reason with her.

She growled something incoherent and turned to face me. "I suck at being in relationships, okay? Or at least I did. I'm _trying_ to change that, but it's going to take a while. I don't want to break your heart."

I shook my head, "You won't. You won't be able to leave once you finally accept it because it will hurt too much to be away from me."

She threw her hands up, exasperated. "Seth, that's the point. I'm not going to accept it, not yet. I need to go home. I have ties to sever."

"You can't go home yet." I argued, "You've only been here a day. Your aunt and uncle are still in Hawaii."

She flexed her jaw, obviously pissed. She knew I was right and she was stuck.

"Fine. I won't go home." She agreed, "But you need to leave."

I sighed. It was only right if I gave her the space she wanted. I nodded and turned to leave, hoping she would stop me to say something else. Much to my dismay, she just let me walk out.

**Katrina's POV**

I watched Seth walk out of my bedroom, choking back tears once again.

He was right. Of _course_ he was right. I couldn't leave for at least another two weeks, so how was I going to avoid him now?

Yet again, I tried to reason with myself that it was only for his own good, but the way he begged… it almost made me feel bad about what I was doing to him. Almost.

I grabbed my phone off of my bed and called Collin. As usual, he didn't answer.

"Hey," I started my voice message, "It's me. Listen, I'm staying but only because I have to. Seth and I are sort of… at odds with each other. He'll probably explain it to you. I'll see you when you get home. Bye."

I sighed and flopped down on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. This situation sucked entirely. I wanted so badly to just be able to let everything that was supposed to happen between Seth and I happen, but I couldn't force myself to.

There were people I needed to erase from my life back in L.A. I couldn't fully give my attention to him until I did that, but I also couldn't avoid him any longer.

And then I realized, after all that internal arguing, that I still didn't know what any of these stories Seth had told me about had to do with anything. Damnit.


	6. Tough Break

**Is it just me, or is this moving sort of fast? Kat only hated him for one chapter. Let me know! Trust me; I'm really good at making people be at each others throats.**

**  
Disclaimer: SM owns all except Kat**

**Reviews please! ^ ^**

_And then I realized, after all that internal arguing, that I still didn't know what any of these stories Seth had told me about had to do with anything. Damnit._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tough Break**

**Katrina's POV**

I sat in my room for the next two hours, degrading myself with every horrible name in the book. Obviously, I did have a heart deep down, because if I didn't this wouldn't bother me.

I hated knowing that my behavior was hurting Seth, but he just didn't understand why it was necessary. There were people in L.A. who I used to consider my friends that I no longer wanted anything to do with, but I needed to settle that face to face. Ex-boyfriends who had only been used for their money or looks, bitchy girls who were always trying to put other people down.

To top it all off, I needed to settle things with Caden. He was the reason I was like this now, and in order for me to change, I needed to erase him from my life.

I was hanging on to him by a thin thread, but it still kept me from changing. Heartbreak is a very powerful thing, but I needed to let Seth heal it. I couldn't do that until Caden was out of my life.

I would go home when my aunt and uncle got back from vacation, but only long enough to settle things. The reservation was where my life was headed, and hopefully, for good.

**Seth's POV**

Yet again, I wished I could hate her. It would probably make my life significantly easier. I still had no idea what she meant by not wanting to hurt me, and I sincerely doubted that she would explain it to me any time soon.

I contemplated going to the Cullen's to talk with Jake about it, but everyone was still at the bonfire. Then I realized that I should be there too, and I would most likely get chewed out for it later, on top of being a jerk to my sister for no good reason.

With a sigh, I dropped myself onto the couch and started to mindlessly flick through the channels on the TV, and of course there was nothing on.

After a few more minutes of mindlessly staring at the screen, I decided to just go over to the Cullen's and wait for Jake and Nessie to get home.

I arrived two minutes later without even bothering to knock on the door. Edward was sitting at his piano with Bella, playing the song he always played for her. He looked up when I walked in the door and smiled at me apologetically.

Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch watching TV, and he immediately tensed when I walked into the room. I was sure everything I was feeling wasn't helping much in the way of keeping him sane.

"Sorry, Jazz." I sighed, "I can wait outside if you want."

He shook his head, "its fine, Seth. It's not _that_ bad. You could vent to us all if you want to, though." He suggested.

I shrugged, "Sure I guess." It wouldn't kill me to let them know what was going on. They were practically family anyway.

I sat down on the couch next to Jazz and told them the shorthand story. "Basically, she has things she needs to take care of back home. She doesn't want to hurt me, for whatever reason, but she won't tell me how she'd end up hurting me. I guess I have to trust her judgment but she doesn't understand how bad it will hurt her to be away from me."

"Seth," Alice cooed, "I think she's only doing it to protect you. I can't see her future, as hard as I try, so that must mean that you two are meant to be together. I really don't think she means any harm."

"You're probably right." I sighed, and leaned my head back on the couch. I was beat, but I couldn't fall asleep if I tried.

Jasper sensed this, and not thirty seconds later, I was out.

**Kat's POV**

Apparently I had fallen asleep because next thing I knew Collin was home, sitting on the edge of my bed and trying to wake me up as nicely as possible.

"Hey," He said softly when I opened my eyes, "Tough break, huh?"

I grimaced. "Yeah. Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure." He answered honestly, "Jake's going to talk to him when he gets home, which would be about right now."

I nodded, then lifted myself out of bed to stretch. I looked over at the clock – 1 a.m.

"Did your bonfire really last that late?" I raised an eyebrow. It seemed odd to me that the elderly in the community would be out that late at night.

"We had a really long talk about what was going on with you two." That was Collin, if nothing else – honest about absolutely everything.

I nodded, not sure of how to respond. I really didn't understand why they all had to know everything about one another. That was probably one of the things I would have learned if I'd stayed for that bonfire.

"Hey, Collin?" I realized I could ask him to tell me.

He looked towards me, waiting for me to say what I had to.

"Seth told me that I needed to believe all the stories that I was gonna hear at the bonfire, but obviously I never got to hear them." I explained, "Wanna tell me?"

He smirked, "I would, Kat, but I'm not good at it. I'm sure we'll have another council meeting in a couple of days so you'll hear it then."

"Council meeting?" I asked. That sounded like something for a cult.

He immediately looked as if he'd said too much, "Uh, yeah. That's what we call our bonfires. It sounds more… official. We like to think we're important."

"Uh huh." I raised an eyebrow at him. I would pretend to swallow his cover-up for now, but I'd figure it out later.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" He suggested, "We can all talk about this tomorrow."

I still didn't get why the whole population had to know my business. "Okay." I sighed, "Night Collin."

"Night, sis." He switched off the light as he walked out of my room, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Seth's POV**

I was forever falling asleep at this house, and receiving rude awakenings for it.

I had opened my eyes to Emmett's face an inch from my own, his razor sharp teeth pulled into a huge, intimidating grin. Naturally, I fell off of the couch after screaming like a teenage girl.

He burst into laughter at the sight, and the rest of the room joined in.

"Emmett!" Bella chided through her laughter, "Leave the kid alone."

I sighed as I pulled myself up from the floor. "It's fine, Bella. I needed to wake up." I immediately looked around the room for Jake, who I noticed wasn't in my line of sight.

"He's upstairs. He'll be down in a minute." Edward informed me.

I nodded and settled myself back into the couch. I was mentally exhausted. This girl had me going crazy.

Jake descended the stairs, with Nessie following closely behind him. I had no intention of finding out what they had been up to. Hearing this in my thoughts, Edwards' eyes narrowed and he shook his head. He would always be overprotective of his daughter.

Jake's eyes fell when he saw me sitting there, and I assumed it was because he felt bad for me. "Hey, squirt. Feeling okay?"

I shrugged. "I guess. It'll work itself out, I think. What I'm more concerned about is that Kat hasn't heard the stories."

"Ah." Jake nodded, "Well, we'll have another bonfire in a couple of days. Collin said he wouldn't let her leave, so she'll probably end up coming."

"Okay." I couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"I think you need to give her some time, Seth." Jake said, sitting down next to me. "From what I hear, she's had trouble with guys back in L.A. She just needs to figure everything out."

"So that's what all this avoiding me is about? Another guy?" I was obviously agitated.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Seth." Nessie teased me.

"He's not." Jasper answered her for me. "He's worried about her, and a little confused."

I grimaced, "I could have handled that, Jazz."

He chuckled lightly, "Sorry, I just thought I'd save you from being taunted."

"Seth, I promise I'm not trying to get rid of you," Edward started, "But you're exhausted. I think it's best if you go home and sleep for a while. We can all help you start settling things tomorrow."

I nodded, and said goodbye to everyone. Edward was right – I was mentally exhausted and I really could use a good day or two of sleep.

I ran myself home sluggishly, and crawled into bed when I got there.

I had an eternity to work things out with Kat. What I really needed was some cooperation.


	7. We're Wasting Daylight, Woman!

**Sorry for taking so long to update, yet again. My life is in a downward spiral, so I'm gonna try and write my own happiness in this story . I know it seems ridiculous that she would change her mind so suddenly, but… well, I guess you'll see what happens. Reviews, please!**

**Disclaimer – SM Owns**

_I had an eternity to work things out with Kat. What I really needed was some cooperation._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Extended Family**

**Kat's POV**

Love is a battle. Love is a war. Love is growing up.

I desperately wanted to win this war, and to finally grow up.

So after sleeping on it, I decided that ignoring Seth was not the way to go. I was going to act like everything was fine, because he deserved that. I would spend my next two weeks in happiness, and then I would deal with Caden when I got home.

I rolled myself out of bed, and caught sight of myself in the mirror. I looked like I was on my way to work in a haunted house, and seeing as I had all the time in the world to pretty myself up, I did just that.

After two hours of putting myself together, I called Collin and told him to come pick me up. I wanted to hear these stories that Seth told me I needed to believe. I wanted answers, and I was gonna get them.

Collin arrived to pick me up not five minutes after I called him, and we drove over to Seth's. Leah pointed me in the direction of his bedroom, and I crept down the hall.

I cracked open the door as carefully as possible, and saw Seth curled up on his bed, completely out.

I tiptoed towards his bed, and making sure he was still asleep first, I pounced on top of him.

**Seth's POV**

I was having a wonderful dream about my future with Katrina, when I was rudely awakened by someone jumping on top of me.

I screeched, then groaned and buried my face under my blankets.

The person on top of me rolled off onto my bed, and pulled the covers off of my face.

"Good morning, sunshine." Kat's musical laughter filled my room.

I cracked one eye open and took in the beauty before me, just inches from my face. "You're vicious, aren't you?" I laughed at her.

She nodded, and crawled into my bed next to me. I had absolutely no idea where this was coming from, but I wasn't about to ask. I was afraid if I did she might come to her senses.

"So Seth," She looked up at me sweetly, and I cut her off.

"I've been around imprints long enough to know that look. What do you want?" I said mockingly.

"I wanna hear these stories that you said I needed to believe." She said innocently, as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

I sighed, "I'd love to tell you, Kat, I really would. But I won't be able to tell it right. If you want, I can call up for another bonfire tonight if you promise not to run away." I teased her.

Her eyes lit up like a little kid, and I got the feeling this was the real Kat. "Yeah, that'd be nice." She grinned.

Unexpectedly, she rolled halfway on top of me, kissed my cheek, and jumped off so quickly I didn't even know what had happened. I stared at her, shock written all across my face.

She giggled again, "Come on, lazy. Let's go do something!"

This was not the same girl I had met two days ago. Something had changed in her, and I absolutely loved it.

When I didn't jump up right away, she huffed and came back over to my bed, threw the covers off of me and tried to drag me out of bed while I whined and complained. When that didn't work, she climbed up next to me and forcefully shoved me off of the bed. I cried out in surprise and hit the floor with a loud thump.

She broke into a fit of laughter, once again, at the sight of me on the floor. Before she knew what was coming, I yanked her off of the bed and she had fallen on top of me.

"Well," I said after a long moment of staring at her, "That's one way to get me out of bed."

She cracked up laughing again, and I wondered if she could be high. I knew she wasn't though. I really just wondered what had caused the random change in her behavior.

I rolled over so that I was on top of her, and resisting the strong urge to press my lips to hers, jumped up and pulled her up in one swift motion.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "For someone who obviously didn't want to get up, you're moving mighty fast."

"We're wasting daylight, woman!" I said as I dragged her out of my room.

She began to giggle again behind me, and I stopped walking to turn and look at her. That's when I realized that I had slept in my boxers last night. Shit.

"Uh, I – I'll be right back." I stammered as I rushed back into my room, leaving Kat still giggling behind me.

I slammed the door behind me, and I heard her walk back down the hall towards the living room, still giggling all the way. I could faintly hear her replaying the story to Leah, through the walls too thin to block out my hearing. Both girls (and Collin, though I sometimes consider him a girl) laughed a little too hard at my expense.

Before they could trash me anymore, I ran out of my room and stopped on a dime next to Kat, making her jump about three feet.

"You know, talking about people when you_ think_ they can't hear isn't very polite, Katrina." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She reached up to smack me in the back of the head, but Leah grabbed her hand before she got the chance. "That's a bad idea." She warned with an evil smirk "Let me do it for you."

Before I could stop her, she had smacked me in the back of the head, hard enough that everyone heard.

"OW, LEAH!" I protested, "Completely unnecessary!"

Kat laughed again, and then stopped, realizing that Leah had been serious. "Wait, why can't I hit him?"

"Let's just say that last time a human girl hit a freaky wolf, she ended up in a cast." Leah explained, and I remembered the time Bella had gone after Jake for kissing her, and ended up breaking her own hand in the process.

Kat's eyes widened. "Seriously? You're like a tree trunk or something…" Her sentence trailed off, and I cracked up at the expression on her face.

"Leah, I think you've scared her enough for one day." I pulled Kat next to me, " Do you guys mind calling up a council meeting tonight? She needs to hear everything properly."

Leah sighed, then shrugged. "I guess so kid. Go show her around the rez or something. We'll meet up with you later."

I nodded, even though there probably wasn't much around here that Kat hadn't seen. I debated whether or not I should take her to meet the Cullens. After all, she was a part of the family now.

We walked out the door after somehow ending up hand in hand, yet one more thing I wouldn't question.

We drove around aimlessly for a while, having aimless conversation and laughing at the most random of things. I liked things this way. I loved how easy going Kat could really be when she let go, and I really hoped she wasn't going to change her mind again.

I decided it was time for Kat to meet my extended family. Whether she was ready or not, well that was a different question all together.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Edward's number. As expected, he picked up before the phone had even finished the first ring. "Hello, Seth." He greeted me kindly.

"Hey, Edward." I was just as polite back, "Listen, do you mind if me and Kat stop by? I think she needs to meet you guys."

He hesitated, looking to Jake for an answer I'm sure, and then his voice came back on the other side of the line. "That's no problem at all. We'll see you when you get here."

I hung up the phone after he did, and Kat looked at me questioningly as I turned the car around, heading towards Forks.

"Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously.

"To meet the rest of my family." I smiled at her, "I'm warning you right now, they're not so normal either."

She looked at me blankly, like she wasn't quite understanding.

I sighed, then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Now _that_ was gutsy, but she didn't seem to mind. "You'll see when we get there." I grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly.

We pulled into the long driveway approaching the Cullens house, and she gasped when she tried to take in the enormity of it all.

"You have a rich extended family?" She raised an eyebrow, though I'm not sure she noticed.

"And why is that so surprising, Katrina?" My eyes bore into hers. I was only joking, and I didn't mean to actually be intimidating.

"I-I, it's just that well… you know… you don't…" She struggled with her words, and I cracked up.

"Nice try, Kat." I snorted at her, "I know I don't have money. I'm okay with it. And if you're not well then… I'm not really sure what I can do about that but –"

"Seth," she gasped, "I'm shocked. You actually think I want you for your money… or lack there of." She muttered the last part under her breath, and I only scoffed in response.

Before we had any more time to go on with our pretend arguing, Emmett was bounding towards my car from the front steps, and Kat began to scream.

"JESUS CHRIST!" She shrieked, clutching at her chest while Emmett slowed to a stop next to the drivers side.

"Nice going, Em." I sighed as I punched him in the arm through the open window. "I think you just put her into cardiac arrest."

"No," Kat caught her breath, "I'm fine. He's just so… so… _huge._"

Emmett grinned, flashing her a row of blindingly white teeth. "Hi! I'm Emmett. I'm the big scary one."

She laughed half-heartedly, still trying to right herself. "I'm Kat." She introduced herself, "The one who's trying to restart her heart."

Emmett and I laughed, and I got out of the car to open Kat's door for her – one of the many gentlemanly things I had learned from Edward.

"I promise the rest of them aren't that scary." I whispered, even though I knew Emmett could hear, as I led her up the front steps.

**Kat's POV**

If the big guy had already almost given me a heart attack, I was almost certain I might end up in the hospital after visiting with Seth's "extended family".

He led me in through the front door, and I stood meekly behind him as I took in the surroundings of the house. It was huge, and beautifully decorated. The rooms were light and open, and it was so welcoming.

Or at least it was until I saw the people in their varied places in the living room. Calling them just "people" didn't seem to do them justice. They were all so beautiful. There was a dark haired woman with a kind smile who sat on the couch beaming at me. Next to her sat a tiny girl with short, spiky hair whose smile matched the one of the other woman.

There was a very nice looking man who stood behind the woman, with kind eyes and a warm smile. A very bitchy looking blonde sat on the recliner to his left, whom Emmett had walked right towards the second he got in the door.

Sitting on the staircase, looking almost disinterested was a blonde boy with only the slightest of smiles on his face. He nodded to acknowledge my presence, and I moved on.

The last group I settled on were definitely a family themselves. The boy, who didn't look old enough to be a father, was bronze haired and god-like as he watched over the woman seated next to him, her smile welcoming as well. The girl who sat between them remarkably resembled the man, who must have been her father. She was absolutely breathtaking, and then I realized she couldn't be their daughter because she looked almost exactly the same age. They must have been twins.

I hadn't realized through all my analyzing that I was being acknowledged by these people.

Seth nudged me in the arm, and nodded up towards the spiky-haired girl.

"Hi!" She smiled brightly as she pulled me in for a hug, "You must be Katrina. I'm Alice. We've heard a lot about you." She seemed to aim her last sentence almost mockingly at Seth, and I laughed a little at that.

"It's nice to meet you, and I'm hoping you've heard only good things." I shot daggers in Seth's direction.

"Oh, of course, dear." The dark haired woman glided over to greet me, "Seth is very well mannered when he wants to be." She commended him, almost as if she were his mother. "I'm Esme, and these are my children, and my husband, Carlisle."

"Your children?" I spit out faster than I thought possible, "You're old enough to have all these teenagers?"

The room went silent for a second. I knew there was something they weren't telling me.

"Kat, the Cullens, well…" Seth started, trying to get an explanation to me. "Edward, a little help here?" He asked in the direction of the bronze-haired one.

I waited patiently for my explanation. My mood had magically changed from anxious to perfectly calm.

"Well, you see Katrina," Edward started, "My family and I… we're vampires."

I was silent for a moment, and then I cracked up, "Seth, whatever kind of prank you're trying to pull, it's not going to work."

"Kat," Seth said in a soothing voice, "This isn't a prank. Just look at them. They're extremely pale, and their eyes aren't normal colored. You're obviously intimidated by them."

As if on cue, Edward stepped forward and held out his hand. Seth nudged me forward, and I took Edward's hand in my own. "You're _freezing_!" I shrieked.

He nodded, "My skin is also impenetrable, as is the same for the rest of my family."

"So you're seriously… you eat… you drink… you're not…" I started to stammer, and my voice got quieter as I went on.

Edward stepped forward hesitantly, as if he were trying not to scare me. "We don't eat people. We drink from animals. We call ourselves vegetarians."

I shook my head in disbelief, until everything finally went black and I fell into Seth.


	8. Rugrats and Matchbox Cars

**I am so EXTREMELY sorry for not updating for forever again. My laptop decided to break and I had no other computer to update on, so because of that I'm gonna try to post at least twice this week if not more. Thank you for putting up with me though, I really really realllllly appreciate it 3**

**& I also appreciate reviews, just in case you were interested…. (:**

**Oh by the way, I can't remember how old Seth was when Nessie was born, so I'm gonna go with 16 cause I'm pretty sure that's it. Sorry if I'm mistaken.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns**

"_So you're seriously… you eat… you drink… you're not…" I started to stammer, and my voice got quieter as I went on._

_Edward stepped forward hesitantly, as if he were trying not to scare me. "We don't eat people. We drink from animals. We call ourselves vegetarians."_

_I shook my head in disbelief, until everything finally went black and I fell into Seth._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rugrats and Matchbox Cars**

We had been sitting in the ornately decorated living room for what seemed like hours, but was only 15 minutes, watching over Kat and waiting for her to come to. I had calmed down somewhat after Carlisle told me she'd be fine, but I was still anxious and pacing like crazy.

"Alice," I whined, "Any idea when she'll snap out of it?"

She sighed, obviously exasperated. "Not with you around, Seth. You know that."

As reluctant as I was to leave, I got up and walked through the front door out into the fresh air.

I didn't notice Edward following behind me as he spoke up. "She's trying, you know." He said as I crossed the "line" that would allow Alice to see Kat's future.

I slowly turned to face him, curiosity written all over my face. "Trying?"

He nodded, "That's why she's become so upbeat. She wants to be happy with you. _For_ you."

"But… she's finding it difficult?" I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not really sure where you're going with this, Edward."

"Not exactly," He placed a hand on my shoulder, and even though it should have been uncomfortable for the both of us, it was pretty normal to me. "She wants this, Seth. She just can't have it yet. She's got some major issues to work out at home, but until she can go and do that, she's going to relax."

"What kind of things?" I wanted to know why the girl who had suddenly become my life was so bitter all the time, before today anyway.

"It's not my place to tell you that." Edward explained. This was the one time I wished his manners and ideas of wellbeing for other people would disappear. "If she wants to let you know, I'm sure she will."

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, though."

"You're welcome." He spaced out for a moment, listening in for Alice. "Come on, she'll be awake in three minutes, forty seven seconds."

That was all it took for me to be off sprinting towards the house with no intention of letting her wake up without me there.

I burst through the front door and skidded to a stop next to Alice.

I rocked back and forth on my heels for the last few moments of anticipation. Edward had told me she wasn't really thinking about anything while she was out, and I wasn't really sure what to think of that.

Only a few seconds later, she started to wake up. Immediately, I crouched on the side of her body and brought my face close to hers. I took her fragile hand in mine, and held on for dear life. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around frantically until they locked with mine.

"Seth," She breathed, "Why the hell am I on the floor?"

I chuckled lightly and sighed in relief, resisting the urge to press my lips to hers. "You sort of freaked out, cause we tried explaining to you… well… you know."

She looked up at me, recognition flashing across her face. She shuddered at the memory.

Carlisle knelt down on the other side of her. "Katrina, if you don't mind, I'd like to just check to make sure you didn't hurt yourself when you passed out."

She looked up at me again, this time for reassurance, and I nodded in encouragement. She needed to be able to trust the Cullens. They were a big part of my life now.

"Seth, I need you to _very_ carefully pick her up." Carlisle directed me.

I placed one arm under her head, the other under her knees, and gently scooped her up off the floor. She buried her face in my chest, and I couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Uh, Carlisle?" I called into the long hallway, "Where do you want me to put her?"

She grimaced at being talked over like a four year old, and I smirked at her expression.

"The dining room table will suffice, Seth." Carlisle's voice rang through the open house.

I walked over to the table and placed her on top of the expensive finish. I tried to get her to lie down, but she resisted. Even though I knew I could easily hold her down, I couldn't do that to her. Damn imprint and her puppy dog eyes.

Carlisle appeared in the room moments later, medical bag in hand. When my eyes returned to Kat's face, her expression was nothing short of horrified. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

She smacked me playfully – thankfully it wasn't full force. "Laugh at me again, and I'll run you over."

I laughed even more. "I'd crush your little matchbox car in a second."

She scowled at me and turned her head. She winced at the sudden movement, and Carlisle flashed to her side with inhuman speed, causing her to flinch.

I rubber her shoulder in soothing circles. "It's okay, Kat." I said in a hushed voice, "I promise he won't hurt you."

She gazed up at me, holding my eyes for a long moment. She sighed, and turned towards Carlisle, signifying she trusted him.

He smiled warmly at her. "I just want to make sure you don't have a slight concussion, then we can answer any questions you might have."

I cringed at the idea of possibly scaring her away. She was strong, though. If she could handle the initial shock, then she could definitely handle the clarification.

After Carlisle was done examining her and had cleared her to sleep that night, she thanked him and childishly hopped off of the table.

Her hand found its rightful place in mine once again, and I squeezed her tiny fingers in between my own. She stared up at me with a perfect smile playing on her lips.

I met her eyes again, and my breath hitched in my throat. I knew I was in deep, but for once, I didn't care. The bullshit drama I'd have to deal with for the rest of my life just didn't matter. The only thing I wanted to do was drag her off to the nearest vacant corner, hold her tightly, and never let go.

My thoughts were, once again, interrupted by a tinkling voice in my ear. "Family meeting, Seth!" Alice grinned up at me. I rolled my eyes and allowed her to literally drag me into the living room, towing Kat behind me.

I kept my eyes on Kat the whole time, gauging any reaction she might have towards walking into a room full of vampires.

Surprisingly enough, I didn't see anything that resembled fear in her eyes. She seemed more or less intrigued with the idea.

I looked up to see the smiling faces of my extended family, and I grinned back at them.

Bella motioned to the seat next to her, and I lead Kat over to the couch.

Bella smiled warmly at her, obviously trying to make her comfortable. "Here Kat, have a seat."

Kat smiled back ever so slightly. "Thanks… Bella, right?"

Bella laughed lightly in response. "Yes, and just to make sure you remember everyone, this is my husband Edward, our daughter Renesmee, Esme is by the piano, Rosalie is the tall blonde, Jasper is the moody one, Emmett's the scary one, and Alice is the little one." She pointed out everyone to Kat one by one, all in one breath as only a vampire could.

"Hello." Kat greeted them quietly. She still didn't look scared, just a little confused, or overwhelmed.

"So Kat," Emmett started in on her, "What do you need cleared up?"

"Emmett, please." Esme warned as her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry mom, she just looks really uncomfortable." Emmett shrugged, unaware of his pushy ways.

She sighed, shaking her head at her son. "I'm very sorry, Katrina. Emmett sometimes forgets how other people can react to him."

Kat gave her a shaky laugh, and looked up at me wearily. I decided I should probably break the tension.

"So… Kat…" I started, coming up blank.

"It's okay, Seth." She put her hand on my arm, "I can handle it." She grinned up at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say. Floor's yours." I sank back into the couch, watching the scene play out in front of me.

"So, you all… you don't eat people?" Kat came right out with it. She was short & to the point.

"Well technically," Alice leaned in towards her with a polite smile, "We don't _eat_ anything. We drink from animals though, so no, we don't 'eat people'." Being herself, she threw in the cliché air quotes.

Kat smirked at her. "Makes sense to me, sort of. I just thought vampires lived off of people… and the occasional cow."

I cracked up laughing at that, while Alice threw her hands up in the air, clearly exasperated. "You've seen 'The Little Vampire', haven't you? Those movies, I swear…."

Soon, the whole family joined into the laughter until Jasper sent us relaxed waves so we could get back to the issue at hand.

"The only other question I really have is for you, Bella, and Edward too." Kat announced after she stopped clutching her sides.

Edward nodded at her, signaling her to continue.

"Renesmee looks my age, at least. So do the both of you. How is she your daughter?" She asked, and by the sound of her voice, you could tell she was still trying to figure it out herself.

Edward immediately went into lecture mode. "Well, Kat, I was an anomaly as a vampire really. I fell in love with a human girl, even though this should have been impossible. To put the long story short, Bella and I got married right after she turned 18, and she got pregnant with Renesmee. Her pregnancy almost killed her, and I had to change her into a vampire right after she gave birth or she would have…" he trailed off, not wanting to relive this horrible moment in time, "She would have passed away. Renesmee is half vampire, half human. She was fully grown in only seven years and is now only actually eight."

Kat's jaw dropped. "Holy shit." She shortly after realized this was pretty impolite, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't… I was just surprised." She blushed fiercely.

Esme laughed, "It's fine, dear. Really, we hear it a lot."

"So, if Renesmee is eight… that means that… wait, Seth, how old are you?" She caught me completely off guard.

"Kat, I don't age anymore." I tried to brush her off.

"Seth, how old are you?" She pressed. Apparently she wasn't taking this for an answer.

I did the math quickly in my head. "I'm 24, Kat." I sighed heavily, holding my breath and waiting for the outburst of "EW YOU PERV GET AWAY!"

"Well," she said slowly, "You look pretty good for your age, bud."

I let out the breath I'd been holding, and ruffled her hair playfully. "Listen, rugrat. Don't be mad that I was in middle school when you were eating mud."

She laughed wholeheartedly, and once again, I was taken into the world of Kat, where absolutely nothing else mattered.


	9. Lovebirds and the Long Lost

**Holy crap I am so so so soooooo sorry.**

**I completely lost my inspiration for writing this and I have now at least somewhat gotten it back. This chapter blows, but I promise you the next one won't.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns**

"_Well," she said slowly, "You look pretty good for your age, bud."_

_I let out the breath I'd been holding, and ruffled her hair playfully. "Listen, rugrat. Don't be mad that I was in middle school when you were eating mud."_

_She laughed wholeheartedly, and once again, I was taken into the world of Kat, where absolutely nothing else mattered._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lovebirds and the Long Lost**

We spent the rest of our day at the Cullen's, until Leah called us back to Sam's house to eat with the pack.

We drove up to the house, and already I could hear the arguments going on inside over who would get the biggest piece of steak. I shook my head and chuckled to myself, leaving Kat confused because she wasn't close enough to hear it yet. I also realized that she hadn't really seen us eat before, except at the bonfire but that didn't count. I wondered how she would take this experience.

We walked through the door, and immediately her jaw dropped. There were seven werewolves sprawled out around my living room, taking up every available inch of space.

"Hey, lovebirds." Collin greeted us from his spot hanging upside down on the couch, "How's it hangin'?"

"That was an extremely stupid pun." Kat smirked in his direction, as she walked over and knocked him off balance, causing him to fall off the couch.

"She's baaaaaaack." Embry teased her. Knowing full well she would most likely go after him, I dragged her into the kitchen.

Jake and Quil were sitting at the table, chatting animatedly about the engine they had been rebuilding in Jake's garage. They both waved to us and continued their conversation, and I took it upon myself to sit down and let Kat help Emily in the kitchen.

I don't think she was aware I could hear her. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted Emily. I was just… well, I know I'm a bitch. I guess that's what I'm trying to say."

Emily laughed lightly, "It's okay, Kat. We all have our moments."

I smiled inwardly. Somehow I had known in the back of my mind that Kat would come around to the idea of being a part of this lifestyle.

She walked back into the dining room, this time her hands full of trays of food. "Put those down fast." I warned her.

She raised an eyebrow at me, but obeyed anyway and practically tossed the plate of pasta onto the table, followed by a tray full of whatever kind of red meat we were dining on.

"Kat," Emily called from the kitchen, "Make yourself a plate now and make sure you take everything you want because this is the only chance you get."

Still extremely confused, Kat did as Emily had told her to and grabbed all her own food, then took her seat next to me. She had noticed that we were all now around the table, and she looked up at me wide-eyed.

"It's a wolf thing. Just keep your hands near your own plate." I shrugged.

"Oh…kay…" She looked around the room at the faces of all my brothers, all of whom were anticipating getting their hands on the food before them.

"Okay, boys," Emily sighed, "Have at it."

Now I'm not trying to make it out to seem like we're rabid animals or something, because we're not. It's not like one of us would literally bite Kat's hand off. It's just that when one of us has food aggression, (*cough* Paul) we all sort of have to follow along if we want to get our share.

After we had all attacked Emily's dining room table, like we did every day of our lives, I looked to Kat who surprisingly had the biggest grin on her face.

"That was so ridiculous." She laughed at me, while she continued to attack her own plate mercilessly.

Embry came up behind me and clapped his hand onto my shoulder. "She definitely fits in here, Seth." He said as he admired her eating habits. "I like a girl with an appetite."

She glared at his hand on her shoulder, and slowly turned her head up to face him. "Hands. Off. _Now._" She growled.

A look of shock and confusion crossed Embry's face, and Kat started to giggle uncontrollably. "If you're honestly afraid of _me_, " She got out between laughs, "I don't know how you protect this land."

Embry glared. "I happen to know for a fact that bitchy girls can be very aggressive, and scary, and you might try to bite my hand off."

She shrugged, and turned back to face her food.

We all sat around the table, with that whole cheesy, clichéd family vibe, for the next couple of hours. We talked about what was going on around town lately, which wasn't much at all.

We were just about to leave Sam's, when we heard a car door slam out front, and loud footsteps coming up the staircase. We all looked at eachother in slight confusion, seeing as no one was expected to come by.

Whoever it was started to knock on the door obnoxiously, causing Sam to growl and glare as he opened the door.

I heard a gasp from Kat, and looked down to see her eyes lock with those of the angered guy at the door.

Her eyes began to tear as she tried to get out the only word she could in a strained whisper. "_Caden?_"


	10. Scrap Metal

**And now, we get to the climactic drama. This should last for a while, and will definitely make things interesting.**

**If you're still continuing to read this, thank you so much for being patient. I know, I suck for never updating anymore ):**

**Disclaimer: SM owns**

_I heard a gasp from Kat, and looked down to see her eyes lock with those of the angered guy at the door. _

_Her eyes began to tear as she tried to get out the only word she could in a strained whisper. "_Caden?_"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Scrap Metal**

**Seth's POV**

I could feel the anger quaking through my entire body. This was the asshole who had broken Kat down, and there he was, standing in the doorway like he had been invited.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam wasted no time with greetings.

"I'm the love of Kat's life. My name's Caden." He said with a smirk as he stuck his hand out for Sam to shake. Sam just glared like he wanted to rip that hand off.

"You are not even remotely close to that." Kat had finally found her voice, and it was one of pure hatred.

"Oh come on now, baby. You know you miss me." Caden started in on her, moving closer with every word. I immediately moved to stand in front of her where she could still be seen. Caden found this amusing. "Who's this? Your new victim? Is he aware of how easy you are yet, Katrina? How you'll hang on every wo—"

"Do_ not_ speak to her like that." I growled in his face. "I don't care who you used to be to her, you're nothing now."

He laughed and smiled again, "Oh am I really? You hear that, baby? He thinks I'm nothing. Why don't you go ahead and tell these people here how much you really need me. How pathetic you really are."

I went to lunge for him, my entire body shaking, when Sam suddenly screamed "ENOUGH!"

I fell back and looked to Kat, tears streaming down her cheeks, and a look of fear on her face.

Immediately, I felt ashamed. I didn't want her to see me like this. I didn't want her to have to live in fear of my jealousy.

She held my gaze for a short moment, basically telling me we would talk about this later. "Caden," She growled, "You need to leave. Now."

"Kat," He mimicked, "I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Collin finally spoke up, "She doesn't have to talk to you, you ignorant pri—"

Kat pushed her hand up in front of his face. "Fine. Let's go."

She grabbed her shoes from the spot next to the door, and I grabbed her hand in protest. "Kat, don't. You don't have to."

She sighed, "Yes I do, Seth. I'll be back soon. I promise."

She walked past her angry brother and out the door after Caden, and looked over her shoulder one last time at me. Like it was the last time she ever planned on seeing me.

My heart sank into my stomach, and my fist went through the wall.

**Kat's POV**

My head was spinning as I followed Caden through Sam's front yard and changed direction to my own car. He looked back, realizing I wasn't going in his, and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm driving." I said angrily.

He opened his mouth to protest, but rethought his move and complied, placing himself in my passenger seat.

I drove about three miles up the road before either of us spoke. "Why are you here, Caden? What do you want from me?"

He turned to face me, staring me down as I concentrated on the road. "I'm here because you left. I think it's time you came back home. The truth is, I miss you. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know I didn't treat you well, I know I was a total jerk, I just –"

"Save it." I cut him off abruptly. "There is no way in hell you mean any of that. Apologies don't mean anything from you, Caden. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done any of this in the first place. You are the only thing I have ever come to regret in my life, and I am done putting myself through your bullshit."

He was speechless for a moment. He knew I had figured his game out. "Kat, please. You know I love you."

I laughed at his poor attempt to try and pull me back, "Oh, you love me, huh? I'm sorry, Caden, I don't speak bullshit. Give it up already. I have you figured out. I know how your little game works, and I'm not falling for it anymore. You only want me because you know I keep coming back for more. Well, that's all over now. Find another girl to mindfuck."

His temper finally broke through. "I don't know who you think you are talking to me like that, but you better hold your tongue, little girl."

I laughed again, provoking him even more. "Or what, exactly? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Without a second thought, he brought his hands to my throat. I fought back as hard as I could, forgetting I needed to be in control of the car, and using my hands to punch him everywhere I could reach. He realized all too late that we were about to make a head on collision with the nearest oak tree. My tiny car slammed straight into the trunk with more force than I thought possible, and the searing pain was there for only a few seconds, until everything went black.

**Seth's POV**

I didn't know what to think. One second, she was finally starting to accept what was going on between us, and the next she was gone. Stolen away by some jerk who didn't even deserve her.

I was pacing around Sam's living room, trying to get everything off my mind, when Nessie burst through the front door in a panic. "Seth, it's Kat. She wrecked her car. We were driving by and we saw it and everything was mangled and –"

I ran past her and through the door, morphing into my sandy colored alter ego as I went, not even caring that I had been wearing my good jeans, and let my instincts take me to her.

When I arrived, Jake was there, holding her limp body that he had dragged out of the mess of scrap metal. I changed back, and grabbed the shorts tied around my ankle as quickly as possible.

"I just called Carlisle. He's bringing Edward to help. We'll take her back to the house and she can stay there to heal." He explained to me.

I nodded solemnly, "What about the other one?"

He looked up at me, with barely any remorse, "Dead on impact."


	11. Arithmetic and Arson

**Trust me – just because the jerk is dead doesn't mean he won't still cause drama. This should be interesting.**

**Review if you read, please. They're extremely helpful (:**

**Disclaimer: SM Owns**

"_I just called Carlisle. He's bringing Edward to help. We'll take her back to the house and she can stay there to heal." He explained to me._

_I nodded solemnly, "What about the other one?"_

_He looked up at me, with barely any remorse, "Dead on impact."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Arithmetic and Arson**

**Kat's POV**

"She'll be awake soon, Seth. Chill." I could hear Jacob murmur from nearby.

Seth groaned, "Not soon enough. It's been two days already."

'_Two days?!'_ I thought to myself. _'Wake up already. Eyes, open. Please.'_

I willed my eyes to pry themselves open and look at my surroundings. Seth was sitting at the foot of the bed I was bundled up in, and when his eyes locked with mine, his grin took up half of his face.

"Kat! How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" He said as he practically mauled me in a hug.

"Seth, calm down, I feel fine. My head hurts a little…" I started, then winced when I finally noticed the pain coming from my chest. "What the hell happened? I mean I know I crashed the car but…. Did I break anything?"

Jake shook his head from his seat across the room, "You got lucky. You broke a few ribs and knocked your head pretty hard against the steering wheel. What _I'd_ like to know is why there are what look like handprints in the form of bruises around your throat."

"Don't make me answer that like you don't know, Jake." I pleaded.

Seth growled, "Thank god he—"

"Seth!" Jake cut him off.

"Thank god who what?" I asked, quite confused at this point.

"It's nothing, Kat." Seth sighed. "Edward," He turned to the door to call his vampire accomplice in, "You can come in now."

"No, Seth, it's not _nothing_." I shot daggers at his back, "Tell me. _Now_"

"I'll tell you later." He mumbled as Edward came through the door.

"Hello, Katrina. I'm glad to see you're awake." He greeted me. "Carlisle's on his way up to check your head, just to make sure you'll be alright."

"Okay," I nodded "Where's Caden?"

"Oh jeez." Jacob breathed, unaware that I could hear him.

"What?!" I said, exasperated, "What the hell are you two not telling me?!"

Seth looked up at me, with a look in his eyes that told me he didn't want to be the one to deliver whatever information was coming. "Kat, honey," He started slowly, "Caden… well, he's… gone. He died on impact."

At this point, I wasn't even sure how to react. "I _killed_ him? Oh my god… I- I'm horrible."

"No, no," Seth got up and came over to sit next to me, "You didn't kill him. I'm assuming you lost control of the car when he was… when he choked you, right?"

"Y-yeah," I breathed, "I'm pretty sure."

He nodded, "Then he basically got himself killed. If he hadn't done that, you wouldn't have crashed. Pardon my ignorance, Kat, but all things considered, I think he got what was coming to him."

I couldn't hold back the tears that were coming anymore. I buried my face into Seth's chest and sobbed for what felt like hours. Yes, Caden may have treated me badly, but it wasn't something he deserved to die for. Whether or not I had feelings for him anymore, I had loved him at one point, and I was obviously going to mourn his loss.

After what felt like forever, I eventually pried myself free from Seth's t-shirt, which was now soaked with tears.

Carlisle had been waiting patiently, and so I let him check out my head and my ribs without a fight. Like the courteous gentlemen they were, Carlisle and Edward both left when they were through, sensing the tension in the room. Jacob soon followed suit, making up some excuse that he could hear Nessie calling for him.

Seth remained still except for his leg bouncing up and down, his usual reaction when he was anxious. He stared at the floor like it was something to be admired.

"Seth," I spoke in a voice so quiet I barely recognized it, "What's going through your head?"

He laughed nervously, "Don't even start thinking about what's going on with me. You need to think about yourself right now. Are you gonna be alright?"

I sighed, "I'll be fine. It's just sort of shocking." I took a deep breath, afraid of how he'd react to my next question. "Are- are you um, mad at me?"

His head immediately whipped up to look at me like I was on crack. "Why would I be mad at you? Of any emotion I could feel for you right now, why would it be anger?"

"For- for leaving, I guess." I shrugged.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, barely putting down any pressure for fear of breaking me. "I'm not mad at you. I just got scared when you left. The way you looked at me… it was like you were never planning on coming back. I didn't want to lose you."

"Seth, I was looking at you that way because I was sort of doing some math in my head." I tried to explain to him.

Yet again, he gave me the look that said he wanted to admit me to a psych ward. "Math? At that point in time, you were doing _math_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not literal math, genius. I was sort of… sizing up the situation, I guess. I was seeing everything in you that I'd never seen in him. In that short moment, I realized how much you mean to me. And now I realize how retarded I sound because we're not even dating and I've only known you for like… a week, and two of those days I was apparently unconscious and—"

**Seth's POV**

I placed my lips to hers and cut off her psychobabble. Just hearing her tell me that I meant something, anything to her, was enough to make me feel like I was on fire. Like at any second, I would melt into the floor.

When I pulled back, she looked up at me with the indescribable smile that I'd only seen twice before, and said, "You're the only person who's ever been able to shut me up. Impressive."

I smiled back and just laughed, because she had honestly left me speechless.

We were enjoying our little lovefest when yet again, someone burst through the door in a dramatic entrance.

It was Collin, with a look of clear distress on his face. "Uh, guys, we have a problem."

"And that would be….?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Caden's parents just called, " He started, "You're being charged with manslaughter. They want to take you to court."


End file.
